Darkwarrior Duck
|real_identity = Drake Mallard|other_names = Darkwing Duck (former)|alignment = Evil|skill(s) = Creating robotics Martial arts Resilience|home = St. Canard of Darkwarrior's Universe|sidekick(s) = Gosalyn Mallard (former)|first_seen = February the 27th, 1992|in = Time and Punishment|index = Darkwarrior Duck stories}}'Darkwarrior Duck, formerly known as Darkwing Duck, is an anthropomorphic duck and Darkwing Duck's counterpart in Darkwarrior's Universe. Description Darkwarrior Duck was once exactly the same as the Darkwing Duck of the Prime Universe, up until his version of Gosalyn Mallard was sent into the future by Quackerjack's Time Top. Not seeing this, Darkwing believed that Gosalyn had run away from him, and sunk into a depression, giving up crimefighting, until he managed to rescue a girl who reminded him of Gosalyn, leading him to realize that the world still needed a superhero. However, he decided that he had not been harsh enough in his crimefighting techniques before, and became a ruthless tyrant, taking on the name of Darkwarrior, creating lethal weaponry and conquering St. Canard with tanks and robots to prevent all crime, so as to ensure that no one else ever felt the same sense of loss that he did. Darkwarrior began to throw anyone who disagreed with his methods into jail, and kill criminals even for the most minor of offenses. After the Time Top re-materialized with Gosalyn in it, Darkwarrior was at first overjoyed to have her back, but had her jailed after finding that she disagreed with his new policies. Gosalyn managed to escape and get back to the Time Top, however, Darkwarrior caught up with her, and drew his missile-launcher on her, planning to kill her. However, he found that he was unable to do it, as he still cared for her, and, as he hesitated, was knocked out by Launchpad McQuack, giving Gosalyn the chance to go back and set things right, preventing Darkwing from becoming Darkwarrior. However, this did not erase Darkwarrior's timeline, but simply caused it to branch off from the main timeline as a separate universe. This universe was visited by Negaduck and the Prime Universe's Magica De Spell in 2011, who planned to capture and hypnotize Darkwarrior as part of a plot to discredit the Prime Universe's Darkwing by unleashing hundreds of versions of Darkwings to cause chaos. Darkwarrior, unexpectedly, agreed to come with them of his own volition, as he believed that capturing all of the villains of the Prime Universe's St. Canard with his weapons would cause sufficient chaos, and it would allow him to "clean up the streets" his way. Darkwarrior proceeded to take part in the mass chaos caused by the Darkwings of the Multiverse, before his tank was destroyed by Quiverwing Duck. Darkwarrior agreed to let Quiverwing help the Prime Universe's Darkwing uncontested, as he had seen into the timeline of the universe during his dimensional travelling and knew that Darkwing would soon lose Morgana MaCawber, and wished to let him have a victory. Darkwarrior likely took part in the battle against Paddywhack, who had recently possessed Negaduck and was rampaging through the city. After Paddywhack was defeated, Darkwarrior, like the rest of the Darkwings, was sent back to his home universe, where he presumably continued with his normal life. Behind the scenes Darkwarrior Duck first appeared in Time and Punishment in 1992. He later appeared in several other pieces of Darkwing Duck-related media. Category:Characters Category:Ducks Category:Villains Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Tyrants Category:Darkwarrior's Universe Category:Darkwings of the Multiverse